Reunited
by NaLuF4Lyfe
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were best friends in high school. None of them had the courage to tell each other about there feelings, but 5 years later, they are reunited by fate. In a small clinic. Alone. And things get real. FLuff and Lemon but not really!


Hey guys! It feels like I havent written in forever omg! Also I decided to try out a lemon and I'd really like you to review and stuff so i know how to improve etc.

Enjoy!

Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me (I wish)

Natsu groaned. "Ugh. First working for 8 hours in here and now I have to stay here past 12:00 to finish paperwork! Paperwork?!"

Mirajane giggled as she put on her raincoat and got ready to leave. "Hey, you were the one who chose to work here. I agree it's just a small checkup clinic, but you know we're open 24/7, you signed up for this Natsu."

Natsu pulled off his stethescope to set it down on the table beside him. "Yeah, which is kinda pointless. Who the hell would come in for a checkup at this hour?"

Mirajane laughed. "I guess you'll find out if you stay here." The lady ruffled Natsu's hair before grabbing her purse and heading out of the room. "Goodnight!" She checked out in the lobby, and walked out of the swivel door before the rain got harder.

Natsu groaned as he logged into the computer and stared viciously at the stack of paperwork beside him. He eventually rolled up the sleeves of his white T-shirt and got to work.

He was almost about to be done with all his work when suddenly he heard the door outside swivel as a beautiful blonde walked in dripping wet. He peeked at her from the glass door separating his office from the lobby.

He immediately recognized her as Lucy Heartfilia. She was his best friend in high school, but they didn't keep in touch once they headed their ways to different colleges. He had always had a mini crush on her, but he never had the courage to tell her.

She had changed a lot over five years, she looked stunning. She wore a crop top with shorts and her hair was down, dripping with water.

Natsu looked at her in awe as all the feelings for her came rushing back to him.

"He- achoo!" She sneezed as her purse fell out of her hand. "Hello? Is..anyone th-there?"

Natsu walked out of his office quickly. "Lucy?"

Lucy turned. "Natsu?"

Natsu grinned, "Blondie is that you?"

Lucy giggled. "Yes it's me bubblegum!" she ran up to him and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug with a huge smile.

She pulled away and giggled, "Sorry about that." she pointed to his white t-shirt that was now wet and also see-through.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at his well defined abs and strong build. She too had a crush on him in high school, only she was too shy to tell him about her feelings.

Natsu grinned. "Its all good, Its great to see you. What brings you here?"

"Well you see- achoo!" she sneezed again.

"Bless you!" Natsu laughed. "I think I see the problem."

Lucy laughed as well "That and I need a checkup, my last one was like 2 and a half years ago."

"Alright that can be done." Natsu handed her a cloth to wear for the checkup.

Lucy sat on the bed as natsu checked her bloodpressure.

"Okay now I'm going to check your heartbeat." Natsu slid his hand over to her chest as he put the stethescope to his ears. He smirked. "Your heart is racing. Are you nervous around doctors?"

"That has nothing to do with doctors." she immediately blushed at what she just said.

Natsu blushed as he slowly trailed his stethescope to her back. "Now lie down."

She obeyed as Nastu brought his hands to her stomach and down in between her thighs to feel her heartbeat. Lucy gasped.

"Sorry, I should've-

"Its fine I just…" Lucy trailed off.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Lucy are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. "I- I'm fine."

Natsu helped her sit up. Her eyes were welling up. "Lucy you can tell me."

The brown-eyed girl sniffled. "Its nothing."

Natsu held her hand. "We both know you're lying."

"Its just that in college, one of my guy friends took me to his dorm once and tried to…" Lucy's voice cracked as she started to cry.

Natsu pulled her against his chest. "I'm sorry Luce."

Lucy cried silently against him.

"It'll be okay Lucy. I promise that I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Natsu rested his chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Lucy?"

Lucy moved back. "Yeah?"

"I... I've wanted to tell you something for a really long time now."

Lucy wiped her face. "What?"

"I…." NAtsu hesitated. "I love you."

Lucy grinned. "I love you too…"

Natsu stared wide-eyed at her. "Wait you do? Since when?"

Lucy pulled him close to her. "SInce I first met you."

Natsu smiled and kissed her soft lips.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his head and kissed back harder. She started unbuttoning his shirt without breaking the kiss. Natsu trailed kisses down to her neck and untied the cloth she was wearing. He lied her down on the bed. "Do you want to finish the checkup?"

Lucy giggled. "Mm hmm."

Natsu got on top of her and leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Are you sexually active?"

The blonde kissed his neck. "Not yet."

The pink haired doctor smirked. "We can change that." Natsu leaned over her. "Lets check your breasts." Natsu pulled off her bra to reveal her boobs. He suckled one of them while massaging the other as Lucy moaned and gasped. After an hour of this, Natsu pulled off his pants as lucy took off her panties.

Natsu kissed her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu thrust himself in and out till Lucy screamed his name and Natsu moaned loudly at the sweetness of his name coming from her lips.

"I love you Natsu."

Natsu kissed her. "I love you too Luce."

That was horrible that wasnt even a lemon please give me tips. REVIEW! IT DONT COST ANYHTIN JUST REVIEWWWWWW PLEEESSSSS -dies on keyboard-


End file.
